Heaven Draguardian
The bey is owned by Mix. Launcher: Sniper Launcher This launcher is silver and used for doing special angle snipe rips. Please do not copy my idea. I am serious. I can rip at any direction or at any angle or both and it will have a certain effect. Face Bolt: Draguardian The face bolt depicts the dragon's face. It is a transparent orange face bolt with a beige sticker. Energy Ring: Draguardian The energy ring is golden and it is one dragon that forms a circle. It is a solid color. The face is touching the tale. And the fur on it's back stick out and our metal to cause extra damage. 4D Fusion Wheel: Heaven Metal Frame: Cloud The fusion wheel is like that milky white. The same color as the clouds in the picture. It is a cloud design fusion wheel and is a good defensive wheel I guess. It has 3 black circles. Core: Light It is a golden core. which has 3 spikes inside. When it does it's attack mode change it pushes those spikes out through the circles in the core and through the circles in the metal frame. Making the spikes hit the opponent doing more damage. Spin Track: Solar Absorber The part where a spin track would be has solar panels which absorb heat rays from the sun turning it into electricity making it's stamina great and automatically able to electricute any bey that hit's is spin track. Performance Tip: Calm/Rage The tip can loosen itself to make it move around wildly to attack like crazy. That's in Attack Mode. The tip can tighten itself to make it's defense really strong. That's in Defense Mode Special Move Light Beams of Judgement: My floats up into the heavens which is really high higher than any bey can jump and glows gold. The 3 spikes come out and the metal frame and the core spins by itself at it's own pase. 3 light beams shoot out of the spikes. And my metal frame and core spin slowly making each light beam burn your bey very slowly giving it time to melt your bey. Then my bey absorbs all the energy it released and aura comes fom it. Then it my "itself" shoots down in the form of a powerful light beam called The Final Beam meaning my bey itself is the beam. It turns into one. The light beams can be used to heal an allie. The other final beam can be used just to destroy the stadium. This move can et a bey on fire when it's trying to hurt a bey. Chance of melting. Abilities Static Healing: (Triggered) My bey uses the solar energy collected from it's spin track to generate more speed. The electricty forms around my bey spinning my bey faster and faster. Regenerating my stamina. This is in any mode. Static Neutral Cannon: (Triggered) My bey stays in defensive mode shotting static balls at you from the circles. If you dodge all the static and hit me I won't move that easily. I fire them over and over again and it doesn't stop until you hit me unless I make it stop. This can paralyze the bey. Static Charge: (Ignition) My bey charges alll the stored solar energy to it's fusion wheel making the attacks stronger. But once my is done charging it automatically charges at you. This is only in attack mode. Category:RPB Registered